Flames
by House-Anubis
Summary: *ONE SHOT* Jerome and Patricia like each other and when they all go to a Halloween Party it turns into a disaster. Someone starts a fire and Patricia gets trapped inside Jerome goes into save her but when he gets seriously hurt he ends up in hospital. The doctors said that he wouldn't live through the night. Find out if Jerome survives.


**Flames**

Patricia's POV:

Great Amber has arranged a Halloween party and I'm not lucking forward to it she wants me to dress up as a Princess…Really a Princess. I went to tell Jerome if I should wear it and that was a bad idea because he just laughed.

Jerome: * Laughing * HA.

Patricia: Jerome it's not funny.

Jerome: Sorry it is funny though.

Patricia: Amber wants me to dress up as Sleeping Beauty.

Jerome: HA the only thing she got right was the Beauty part * Jerome stopped and put his hand over his mouth *

Patricia: What?

Jerome: Nothing * Starts pushing her out his room *

Patricia: You just called me Beautiful.

Jerome: No I didn't * Pushes her out the door *

Patricia: Fine be like that * Leaves *

Jerome's POV:

Whoa Jerome you need to be more careful…You almost told her how you feel about her.

End of POV.

~ Later On ~

~ Amber and Nina's Room ~

Amber: PATRICIA.

Nina: Oh my god.

Amber: What did you do to the dress.

Patricia: It wasn't my style.

Amber: You didn't need to rip it up and die it purple.

Nina: I think it looks nice.

Patricia: Thank you Nina.

Nina: You're welcome.

Patricia: I was thinking Goth Princess.

Amber: * Screams *

Nina: What now Amber.

Amber: Isn't that what Jerome calls you?

Patricia: Yes why?

Nina: Well why are you going dressed as something that Jerome calls you?

Patricia: No reason.

Amber: You like him don't you.

Patricia: No.

Nina: Yes you do.

Patricia: No I don't.

Amber: Yeah sure.

Patricia: Let's just get ready.

Nina: Okay.

~ 1 Hour Later ~

~ Downstairs ~

(All the boys are waiting for the girls to come down)

Mick: What's taking the so long.

Alfie: There girls they take forever.

Fabian: Since when did you become an expert with Girls?

Alfie: I just did.

Jerome: Sure?

Fabian: * Laugh *

Nina: * Come down dress as a Spy *

Fabian: Oh WOW.

Mick: Isn't that leather outfit tight on you?

Nina: Nope.

Jerome: Ouch!

Fabian: * Kisses her * I think you look amazing.

Nina: Thank you!

Mara: * Comes down wearing a Cat outfit *

Mick: Ah Mara you look amazing.

Mara: So do you cute Footballer outfit.

Mick: Thanks.

Amber: * Walks down dressed as Cinderella *

Alfie: I think I'm going to faint.

Jerome: Her outfit's not that nice.

Amber: Hey.

Nina: Don't be mean Jerome.

Jerome: Sorry.

Amber: Alfie what are you dressed as?

Alfie: A pirate.

Amber: I said to come dressed as Prince Charming.

Alfie: I couldn't.

Amber: Why not?

Alfie: Jerome stole my outfit.

Amber: Jerome why do you need to come dressed as Prince Charming.

Jerome: Because I want to.

Amber: Is it because Patricia is coming dressed as a Princess.

Jerome: NO.

Mara: Is Patricia still coming as Sleeping Beauty.

Nina: * Laughs * No.

Jerome: Why not?

Nina: Just wait and see.

Patricia: * Walks down dress as a Goth Princess *

Jerome: * Eyes Widen * Trixie you look…WOW.

Patricia: Thanks.

Amber: Come on lets go * they all Leave *

~ In the School Hall ~

Jerome: * Walks up to Patricia * Hey would you like to dance.

Patricia: You not having a joke are you?

Jerome: No I'm serious.

Patricia: Okay * Grabs his hand and they start dancing *

Unknown POV:

I hate that…that girl I hate Patricia she deserves to die. There's an idea I will kill her but how? I could kidnap her…No done that before how about stab her…Actually I have a better idea I will start a fire here today and hope that she burns alive…YES.

End of POV

Jerome: Patricia?

Patricia: Yeah.

Jerome: There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while.

Patricia: What?

Jerome: I-

Amber: FIRE.

(Everyone starts screaming and running outside)

~ Outside ~

Mr Sweet: Everyone step back.

Nina: Okay.

Jerome: WAIT.

Mr Sweet: What.

Jerome: Where's Patricia.

Mara: * Runs up to them * I can't find her anywhere.

(Somebody screams from inside)

Jerome: PATRICIA * Runs Inside *

Mr Sweet: Jerome come back.

Nina: Somebody get him out.

Mr Sweet: No one else is going inside.

~ Inside ~

Jerome: PATRICIA.

Patricia: * Starts coughing * Jerome.

Jerome: There you are * Coughing * Lets go.

Patricia: I can't…I've broken my leg.

Jerome: * Picks her up * let's go.

(Something blows up behind them and knocks them unconscious)

~ Outside ~

(Everyone screams)

Nina: Somebody do something.

(Fire brigade turn up)

Fabian: Calm down * Hugs her *

Nina: * Cry's *

~ Inside ~

Patricia: * Wakes up * Jerome wake up.

Jerome: * Opens his eyes * Hey.

Patricia: Come on get up.

Jerome: I can't I think I've broken my ribs.

Patricia: I will help you.

Jerome: You can't.

Patricia: * Lye's next to him * Jerome?

Jerome: * Grabs her hand * Yes.

Patricia: What were you going to tell me earlier?

Jerome: * Coughs * I was going to tell you that I love you.

Patricia: Really?

Jerome: Yeah.

Patricia: I love you too * Kisses him *

Jerome: *Smiles *

Patricia: We are both going to make it out here alive okay.

Jerome: Okay.

Fireman: HELLO.

Patricia: OVER HERE.

Jerome: Patricia.

Patricia: Yeah.

Jerome: * Closes his eyes *

Patricia: Jerome…JEROME…HELP HIM.

Fireman: * Picks Patricia up *

Patricia: * Crying * DO SOMETHING.

~ The next Day at the Hospital ~

~ Patricia's Room ~

Nina: Morning Patricia.

Patricia: Hi.

Mara: How do you feel?

Patricia: My leg hurts.

Amber: Okay.

Patricia: Where's Jerome?

Mara: Oh.

Patricia: What's happened?

Nina: Well the doctor's said he probably won't live through the night.

Patricia: He wasn't hurt that bad?

Nina: Well when he broke his ribs he puncherd his lungs.

Patricia: Can I go see him.

Mara: Yeah.

~ Jerome's Room ~

Mara: Guys can we give Patricia a minute.

Alfie: Yeah sure * they all leave *

Patricia: * Walks over to his bed * Jerome if you can hear me…You can't die on me I need you I love you…Without you I'm nothing.

Jerome: * Opens his eyes * Hey Trixie.

Patricia: * Hugs him *

Jerome: OW.

Patricia: Sorry.

Jerome: It's okay.

Patricia: * Cry's * I don't want you to die.

Jerome: I won't.

Patricia: What if you don't.

Jerome: I will.

Doctor: * Walks in * Patricia you need to go back to your room now.

Patricia: * Kisses Jerome * Bye.

~ The next Day ~

Patricia: * Goes straight into Jerome's room and sees his bed empty * Oh no.

Jerome: * Walks in behind her * Trixie!

Patricia: * Screams *

Jerome: Sorry.

Patricia: You scared me.

Jerome: I told you I would live through the night.

Patricia: I thought you were dead.

Jerome: Well I'm a fighter.

Patricia: Yeah I got that.

Patrome: * Kiss *

**What do you think?**


End file.
